


Strangers

by Marvel_enthusiast



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: Ghosts weren't real. People couldn't come back from the dead, it's impossible. That's what Matt Murdock happened to be telling himself on this particular rainy Monday evening.





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at bottom

 

 

Ghosts weren't real. People couldn't come back from the dead, it's impossible. That's what Matt Murdock happened to be telling himself on this particular rainy Monday evening.

-

     He, Karen, and Foggy had decided to go out for drinks to celebrate their most recent case that they won. A man was trying to press charges against his ex-girlfriend who had attempted to rape him. The woman was found guilty and sentenced to prison.

  
     That's what Matt loved about his job. Sure, it sucked sometimes- especially when the heating in the building only worked have the time, but the blind lawyer liked helping people and bringing them justice.

  
     His attention was brought back to his coworkers as Foggy cleared his throat loudly. "Earth to Matt, you in there?"

  
     Matt nodded, looking over in Foggy's general direction. "What?"

  
     "Karen and I just nominated you to go get some more drinks. We're almost out."

  
     "So you send the blind guy? Jeez, thanks."

  
     "Did you seriously just pull the blind card?" Foggy groaned, running a hand over his face.

  
     "I'll go with you and get the drinks, you can stay up at the bar and try to socialize some. Hanging out with us all of the time can't be a good influence." Karen offered, standing up, and letting Matt take her by the arm.

 

* * *

 

     Matt took a seat at the bar and ordered the usual crappy beer he got. Sighing, he tried to focus, letting his senses relax some.

     He could hear Foggy trying to flirt with Karen and failing majorly, a group of college girls giggling over any topic that they mentioned. He could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the bar, the steady thumps slowed slightly due to the alcohol.

     His careful attention was interrupted as the bells hanging on the door rang obnoxiously. Matt thought nothing of it of course- people entered and exited the bar constantly, some were just louder at doing so than others.

     Suddenly, the bar stool next to him was pulled out and someone sat down at it rather recklessly. They smelled familiar, Matt thought. Like vodka, cigarettes, dogs, and blood. He frowned, trying to think of where he could have possibly met someone like that. The man's heartbeat sounded familiar as well.

     It hit him as the man spoke in a rough Russian accent. "You look... _nedoumennyy._ Bad day at work, _milyy delovoy chelovek?"_

     Matt shrugged, trying to stay calm. This man was supposed to be dead. He had heard his heartbeat stop for good on the night of the bombings. So how was the Russian prick alive? "I'm sorry, what does that mean? I don't speak ass-" He tried to fake a sneeze, hoping that it would cover his close mistake "-Russian."

     "Sorry. I meant puzzled. I forgot the English  word." The "stranger" raised a sharp eyebrow, suspicious of the blind man. "Umnyy biznes mal'chik tozhe, a? How did you know that I'm Russian?"

      "Uh... There was a Russian exchange student at my high school growing up. Your accent just sounded familiar, I guess." Matt hoped that his excuse would be enough, even though he knew that the Russian could detect lies semi-well.

     "Hmph. I'm Vladimir, by the way. Last name unimportant. _Obychno ya ne skazhu svoye imya neznakomtsam, no vy simpatichny, poetomu ya sdelayu isklyucheniye."_

 _"_ Matthew. You can call me Matt though, most people do." He sighed as Vladimir switched to Russian again, but didn't say anything. "Have you been in Hell's Kitchen long?"

     "About a year and a half?" Vladimir shrugged, unsure of the exact time. "You?"

     "I grew up here. I have my own law practice now. What do you do?" He smirked as Vladimir's heart rate increased slightly. The man masked it well though, taking a drink if his vodka and shrugging.

     "You are lawyer? Explains the formal dress." Vladimir glanced down at Matt's attire, admiring the colors on the blind man. Normally he wouldn't do something like that in public with a stranger, but Matt obviously couldn't see him. "I jump from jobs often. Right now I work at an animal shelter."

     "Really? You sound kinda scary. That's cute though, a scary person working at an animal shelter," Matt grinned, finishing his bottle of beer. Maybe he was getting a bit drunk. Sober Matt would have never said any of that. "What do you think about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?"

     Vladimir filled with pride as Matt called him scary, then stiffened as he was called cute and the Man in the Mask was mentioned. He frowned, trying to choose his words carefully. "He is okay. Saved my life twice. I wish he hadn't though." After second thought, he continued, "He has a nice ass."

     Matt's cheeks reddened and he burst into laughter, a sound, and sight that the Russian decided that he liked. “You are adorable. Like puppy, " Vladimir declared before standing up. "I will see you around, Matvey."

 

 

     "Wait! Before you go, can I give you my number?" The words were out before Matt could stop them, the little self control his drunk self had was really a problem. "Sorry, it's just, I uh... Really liked talking to you tonight."

  
     Vladimir shrugged, then nodded. "Da- yes. I don't know blind people letters to write it down though."

     "That's fine. I'll just tell you my number and you can put it in your phone.

 

* * *

 

 

     That night as Matt got ready to patrol, he got a text.

 

 

_Unknown Number: Matvey? This is Vladimir from the bar._

 

 

 

_Matt: Hey Vlad_

 

 

 

_Vladimir: Not Vlad. Vladimir. Did I text you too soon?_

 

 

 

Matt snorted and then covered his mouth. He couldn't believe that a Russian mafia leader worried about texting so much.

 

 

 

_Matt: No, it's fine. That's cute that you asked though. I'll talk to you later, I have to go to some stuff._

 

 

 

_Vladimir: Okay. Bye, Matvey._

**Author's Note:**

> Milyy delovoy chelovek. -  Cute Business Man
> 
> Umnyy biznes mal'chik tozhe, a?-  Smart Business boy too, eh?
> 
> Obychno ya ne skazhu svoye imya neznakomtsam, no vy simpatichny, poetomu ya sdelayu isklyucheniye.-   Usually, I will not tell my name to strangers, but you are cute, so I will make an exception.


End file.
